darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Sons of Destiny
|image = |date = 2004 |author = Darren Shan |series = The Saga of Darren Shan |publisher = Little, Brown |pages = 196 |previous = }} Sons of Destiny is the twelfth and final book in the Saga of Darren Shan by Darren Shan. It is also the third book in the Vampire Destiny Trilogy. Plot After Steve revealed that Darius was Annie's son, Darren couldn't bear to kill him. Darren went with Darius back to his house and there revealed the truth to Annie, his sister. Darren also told Annie that Darius was blooded by Steve as a Vampaneze and he would kill anyone he feeds from. Annie was told about the life and history of Darren. Darren blooded Darius so that instead of becomes a Vampaneze he becomes a half vampire. Darren, Alice Burgess, and Vancha would have to prepare for a break in at the stadium to save their friends and the Cirque performers. Darren and Vancha, as the prophecy goes, tailed Gannen Harst and Steve from the stadium and were ready for a final battle.The battle is brief. Vancha first fights both Gannen and Steve using only his hands. He then is wounded by Gannen, making him incapable to fight. Gannen was knocked out cold by R.V. shortly afterwards. R.V. was killed by Steve after that moment, leaving Darren and Steve to worry about each other only. As Darren predicted, he must face Steve alone. Darren fights Steve Leopard, who almost kills Darren. However, he sits on top of Darren after wounding him, gloating and boasting about his victory while stabbing him twice in the stomach. The exhausted Darren gets a burst of energy and is able to sneak in a fatal blow as Steve gloats, ending the drawn out battle. Mr. Tiny, who had been watching the battle all along with Evanna, then comes forth and tells them that they were both his creation, and technically his sons. He created them to ruin the peace that the humans, vampires and vampaneze were coming to, so that Mr. Tiny could enjoy more chaos and destruction, and so that whoever became Lord of the Shadows could rule the world. He had to get someone else to rule for him, and tell them what to do, because he was bound by the laws of the universe not to interfere, but as long as the lord of the shadows did the work, Mr. Tiny wouldn't be punished. Darren was appalled to hear that he was Mr. Tiny's son, so he coaxed Steve into killing him as well, resulting in the complete negation of the timeline that would have created the Lord of Shadows. Darren stays in the Lake of Souls for several millennia (Desmond Tiny wanted Darren to suffer due to what he'd done, even though real life had only progressed 2 years) and he reflects upon his life, until Evanna comes and frees him. While in a tunnel Evana reveals to Darren there are worse monster then Mr.Tiny and they are kin. They are called Monster of Universal Chaos if anyone broke the law of the universe like Mr. Tiny, Mr. Tall, and Evanna the monster will be unleashed to the mortal world and tortured every mortal being in every time zone and make the suffering in the Lake of Soul like a pleasant beach walk. She tells him that they are going to Mr. Tiny's home, actually a large cavern full of fantastic art and music, and all manner of quirky collectibles, like composer's brains and floating cars. On the way there, Evanna tells Darren she is pregnant, but with twins, each one third Vampire, one third vampaneze and one third her, so that they could bring about peace between the Vampires and the Vampaneze. She tells Darren that she got pregnant so she could bring Darren back to life, and Mr. Tiny's condition was that she had a child. She told him she would, but didn't say anything about having the Vampire/Vampaneze/her hybrids, so that when they were born they would ruin Mr. Tiny's plan. They arrive in the cavern, and Mr. Tiny tells Darren the condition was that he would bring him back as a little person. Darren steps into the soup of creation, which destroys his body; breaks his bones, melts his flesh, boils in blood until he is (almost) nothing. Mr. Tiny then creates a Little Person body for Darren, and tells him that his new body won't last long. Evanna then gives Darren a little persons cloak, but with objects hidden on the inside. Mr. Tiny then kicks Darren through a time window, back to the Cirque Du Freak, the night Darren and Steve first went. Darren helps out with the show, then, afterward, creeps up to the stand where he first saw Steve talking to Mr. Crepsley. When the young Darren sneaks up to see what Steve was doing, the Little Person Darren scares him off, effectively altering the time line for himself, so that Darren would never become Mr. Crepsley's assistant, or a Vampire Prince, or one of the hunters of fate, reasoning- based on previous conversations with Evanna about time- that someone else will take his place in events, hoping that the universe will be kinder to his replacement in the end than it was to him. He then takes the objects hidden in his cloak, which turn out to be his diary, which Evanna filled in for him, to Mr. Tall, who said he'd send them to the adult Darren Shan when he was older to be published, so the Vampires and Vampaneze could read it and stop the war. The little person Darren then goes up onto the roof of the theater, his body starts to unravel, and he dies, and it is hinted, that his soul goes to paradise. Category:The Saga of Darren Shan Books